Till death do us apart
by wen heavn an hell meet
Summary: This story's about koyxyuya...they are forbidden to meet till their marriage...plzzz read and review...hope you enjoy and criticism appreciated....
1. Chapter 1

"If you really think that I'll listen to you then, you have to be out of your bloody fucking mind...", growled Kyo.

It had been exact fifteen days since Kyo came back to Yuya. They were staying in a small inn, in a small village. It was a beautiful day, Yuya was in a very good mood and he was getting sake to drink for free. He had no reason to be pissed off. But he was. The reason Kyo was pissed off was that all his so called 'servants' dropped in at the inn to meet them. All of them turned up to meet them. Though they didn't admit it openly.

Yukimura, Sasuke, Saizo, Benitora, Mahiro, Bontenmaru, Akari, Okuni, Kyoshiro and Sakuya all of them came. Kyo knew that their main reason to come here was to meet him and attend their marriage, which Yuya insisted upon. Kyo didn't think it was necessary to get married and voiced his thoughts but after seeing the look on Yuya's face he decided to do what Yuya said on this matter. This once. Yuya had decided upon a simple marriage in the inn itself with the help of the inn's care taker and his family's help. But it didn't turn out to be simple in any way.

Yuya was delighted to have all her friends with her for her marriage but on the contrary Kyo couldn't stop scowling. But he didn't say anything.

But, the reason was not only the fact that his friends were there. He was pissed off because of some ridiculous ritual of not seeing the bride before the marriage. This was suggested by Okuni. According to her it is considered ill omen for the bride and the bride groom to meet before the marriage. Every one agreed to this, except Kyo. Obviously.

'I'm not going to take all this non sense any more. If they think that they will be able to keep me away from Yuya for two whole days...and nights then they should get ready to face my Muramasa.'

Kyo growled again and every one looked at Yuya. They knew what she said was going to considered as the final verdict. They all knew that Kyo is the strongest man in the whole world but in this situation Yuya was the decision maker. Yuya smiled and nodded.

That simple action changed the whole atmosphere in the room. Kyo's aura flared as if some one had taken his body away from him again. Every one except Yuya ran out of the room that very instant. Yet they had a huge smile on their face. They were really looking forward for the days ahead.

Kyo stared at Yuya and she simply smiled. He growled again and Yuya said,"You really have been growling a lot now a days, Kyo."

His eyes narrowed,"You really think so?"

"If you really are angry about my decision about us not seeing each other till our marriage then you shouldn't."

"Is that so?"

"Well yes. If you have forgotten the time when you left me three years ago, then let me remind you that you weren't angry at that time, so you shouldn't be angry now too. And it is just a matter of two days." she smiled again, kissed on his cheek before he could stop her and left.

"Were did that come from?" Kyo mumbled after a while. But he knew why there was a difference between then and now. He remembered the feeling of her arms around him and the feel of her soft body pressing against his hard body. How she stroked his hair when she thought that he was sleeping. How her soft body cradled his hardness and withered beneath him, making it impossible for Kyo to hold back. Oh he knew why there was a difference between then and now. But there was more...

Never in his whole life had he allowed any woman to take control of his body as if he was nothing more than a doll. Or his mind or his heart as a matter of fact. He thanked god that Yuya had no idea about the power she had on him and he would never tell anyone. But he knew that Yuya would never go away from him or use him or play with his emotions. Though irritating and loud and stupid, she would never give up on him because of her stubborn-to-the-bone nature.

'I will always believe in you....'.......

He mumbled,"Foolish girl...no...woman...no...my woman..."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't believe it.....I simply can't believe it.....",Yuya was sitting in her room along with Sakuya, Mahiro, Akari and Okuni. It was her last night as a unmarried woman, yet she couldn't really believe that she was going to get married tomorrow with the guy she loved more than her life.

Others chuckled and started talking on the things that were to be done for the marriage. But Yuya's mind kept drifting off. Everything set for the next day, very one went off to sleep so that they would be fresh for the big day. "It's going to be a beautiful day tomorrow", Sakuya predicted and everyone smiled.

Yuya couldn't sleep. Her mind kept wandering about all what has happened in the past. She mused how all of them got together. Each and every one of them are of different nature, yet they are loyal to each other. Every person is different in their own way which made their group very dangerous at a certain point. From out side they look funny and easy going but when it comes to fighting they are the most dangerous people to be with.

As her mind drifted off to a certain person, her heart filled with warmth and contentment and happiness. She loved Kyo, the killer of thousand men. If somebody had told her four years ago that she would fall in love with 'The Kyo' in the future, she certainly would have laughed at his or her face. But now she felt blessed. She loved him, adored him…..and believed in him. She still didn't know why everyone gets shocked when they hear this....'Is it that weird....', she thought. She knew how he was hating all this marriage business but he still didn't voice his opinion. Only when they told that they weren't supposed to meet till their marriage, did he react but he still went along with the plan. He loved her, even though he hadn't told her yet, she knew that. The way he touched, the way he would respond, tease, talk to her, told her that he really did feel the same way as she did.

She went over to the garden for fresh air. THe night was beautiful. Clear sky, soft breeze, twinkling stars and the almost full moon. Sighing, she thought...'Better go to sleep....or I won't be able to wake up in the morning...'. As soon as she turned away, she saw Kyo standing far away, face turned towards the sky. He had just taken a bath and was still dripping wet. Yuya couldn't stop staring at him. As if sensing her presence he turned and looked at her. They were far away to notice each other but Kyo was Kyo.

He was looking........like a war lord...hard and tanned muscles all over, he moved like a panther, so gracefully, yet giving no hint or warning as to when he will pounce.... suddenly she regretted the decision she made as to not meet or see each other before their marriage. As if reading her mind Kyo just smirked and his eyes narrowed, darkening with passion. Yuya felt her mouth go dry. Then he mouthed,"Go to sleep before I forget my good intentions, Dogface."

She narrowed her eyes for calling her Dogface yet obeyed him. With a frustrated sigh, she mumbled,"It's going to be a long night...."


	3. Chapter 3

To Yuya it seemed like every thing was happening in a blur. At one moment she was woken up, then she found her self taking a bath then having breakfast then she was getting dressed then finally it was time for show down.

As soon as she entered the hall, the first thing she noticed was the heavy, suffocating aura in the room. Something was wrong. Yuya looked around the room with a frown and saw all the people present in the room were slightly trembling. Fear. Finally she looked at Kyo. She looked at him with soft eyes yet with a certain determination. When Kyo saw her he just stared at her, willing her to come to him. As soon as she reached him, she took hold of his hand and whispered,"I love you, Kyo."

Kyo relaxed, and all the tension which was present in the room disappeared. Yuya smiled.

* * *

The marriage was over and every one was enjoying the special feast prepared by the inn's care taker's family. As Sakuya had predicted, the weather was too beautiful, the trees were blooming with different colors, the sky was completely clear and the wind was soft and cool.

Finally, when every one went back home, only Kyo and Yuya were left alone, both of them deep into their thoughts.

Suddenly, Kyo took hold of Yuya's hand, pulled her towards her, lifted her in her arms and carried her into their room. Putting her down on the futon he covered her body with his. He braced himself on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her and stared down into her eyes.

Yuya started blushing and Kyo smiled. Even though they had made love together before, still she was behaving as if she was a virgin. He knew he was rattling her and thought that that was a nice reaction. She was blushing enough to make him think she could feel his hardness pressed against her. He rested between her thighs and her kimono was bunched up around her hips. He could feel her heat. It made him harder, until desire mixed with pain and he was throbbing with his need to plant himself solidly inside her.

Lowering his head, he took complete possession. His mouth was hard and hot, as hard and hot as his body. As his tongue swept inside, Yuya groaned low in her throat and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her nails dug into his waist and he grunted in response. She loved everything about him, his scent, his taste, the feel of his hot skin under her fingertips. He was so strong he could easily crush her and yet he was incredibly gentle whenever he touched her. He kept his strength contained. His power surrounded her, comforted her.

He wooed her with his mouth, his tongue, and his hands. He stroked her wild and made her feel as though she was the most precious thing in the whole world. He made her feel wanton and desirable and powerful. He reacted to her every touch. He groaned even when Yuya brushed her fingers gently over his shoulder. Kyo was determined to go slowly. He kissed a path down her neck, lingering over the pulse beating frantically at the base of her throat. He removed their clothes and then covered her again. Using his knee to wedge his way between her thighs, he gathered her in his arms and held her tightly. His hardness was pressed intimately against her pelvis.

As he slanted his mouth over hers again, her lips parted and her hands went into his silky hair. Then, the kiss took on an urgency that left them both desperate for more. His hands moved down between their bodies. He stroked her breasts kissed each of the nipples, suckling, and then moved lower, kissing each and every part of her skin. She instinctively moved against him. He stroke the smooth petals and Yuya whimpered. She couldn't stop herself from moving erotically as his hand stroked her. Her uninhibited response made go him out of control. His actions turned rough, he grabbed hold of a fistful of hair, pulled her head back, sealed her mouth with his. His tongue thrust into her mouth just as his finger penetrated her tight sheath. He could feel her wetness and it drove him wild. Before she realized, his mouth replaced his fingers and he was kissing her there, stroking her with his tongue.

When he felt her tremble, he knelt between her thighs yet he didn't take her, Instead he took hold of her hands and placed them on his hard shaft. She let out a low moan. She stroked him, squeezed him. Her finger brushed across the tip. She felt the moisture there and leaned up to taste it with her mouth.

He almost came then and there. Her tongue flicked across the tip her sweet soft lips closed around him. She started to suckle.

His composure vanished. His movements became more rougher now, more uncontrolled. He pushed her back against the sheets, lifted her hips high on the front of his thighs and as he was about to enter he paused,"Yuya..??"

He was asking for her permission. Tears filled her eyes and she nodded. He kissed her hard and thoroughly as he thrust inside her. She cried out, restlessly moved against him and began to stroke his shoulders. He rocked against her. Sensation after sensation flooded them. Soon, the rhythmic mating motions became more forceful, much quicker. Each time he sank in to her was better than before. He pulled her legs up to hold him around his hips. She tightened her legs around him and then she began to move with him. She arched up when he pulled back until the ritual became wild and wonderful and exhilarating. They moved in perfect harmony. With each thrust, he became harder, fuller. She chanted his name in the throes of her orgasm, and only then, did he allow himself the freedom to gain his own. He surged forward and poured his hot seed into her.

Their ecstasy was so shattering that they though that they have died and gone to heaven.

"It gets better every time...", Kyo whispered against her neck, as soon as he got his breath back.

Yuya smiled. her eyes were glazed with love and her lips swollen and deep red. "I love you Kyo."

Kyo wrapped her in her arms and watched her go to sleep. Slowly, he brushed away the tears from Yuya's cheeks. She always cried from the beauty of their love making. Not that he complained until and unless they are tears of unhappiness.

Very slowly he kissed each of her eyelids and whispered,"I love you too, Yuya..."


End file.
